Coconut
by wanderlustlights
Summary: "It's finals week, dude. Gotta blow off some steam somehow. You bake, I drink – we all have our vices."


**Title:** Coconut**  
Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr**  
Rating:** PG, I figure**  
Word Count:** 642**  
Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **Honestly I can't even think of any spoilers for this.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
Summary:** "It's finals week, dude. Gotta blow off some steam somehow. You bake, I drink – we all have our vices."  
**A/N:** Wrote this for Cami (camunki) for her birthday! Happy birthday, darling, I love you! :D

* * *

Dave closed the door behind him, setting his keys on the table in the entryway, and turned the lock. "Kurt? You here?"

"_In the kitchen_!" Kurt called, voice echoing.

Dave grinned, walking through the door to the kitchen, and sniffed the air.

Kurt was baking. _Well that's not a good sign…_

When he saw him, Kurt was bent over, eye level with the cupcakes he was working on decorating, and Dave could tell just how much he was concentrating on getting them right. Kurt dropped the small bits of coconut on top of the generous amount of frosting and finally turned to face him with a smile as he wiped his eyes on the apron. "Hi." He glanced around the counter, trying to remember where he'd put the walnuts.

"Hey," Dave replied, and strode over to the other boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "How was your day?" he asked, kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"_Mmm_," Kurt moaned lowly, leaning back into the embrace, "I made cupcakes."

"I can see that," said Dave with a laugh, placing hot kisses on Kurt's jawline as his hands slipped underneath the apron and his shirt, sliding gradually lower until his palms were grazing Kurt's hips. Kurt shivered beneath his touch – good lord Dave's hands were _freezing_. Idly he wondered how cold it had gotten ever since he'd returned from class.

"God you smell good. Like sugar and coconut."

Kurt chuckled softly, extracting himself from Dave and turning to face him with a raised eyebrow. "And you smell like a brewery. Went to the bar, I take it?"

"It's finals week, dude. Gotta blow off some steam somehow. You bake, I drink – we all have our vices."

Kurt groaned. "Yes, I suppose we do. And if things keep going this way I'll be going up _yet another_ jeans size. It's a good thing it's almost summer break, this way I can have some time to get all this weight off my hips finally, because this is getting ridiculous."

Dave backed him up against the counter, kissing him long and lazily, before resting his forehead against Kurt's own. "You're still fucking gorgeous to me, Kurt. _Nothing _will ever change how much I love you."

Kurt smiled reluctantly, looking up at him shyly. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Well that's how it is, baby," Dave assured him with a laugh. "Besides, I kinda love that it's pretty much all gone to your hips and ass," he said, reaching behind Kurt to give him a gentle squeeze.

Kurt felt his heart speed up in anxiety. "Wait it's going to my ass now, too?" he questioned, concerned, as he tried to catch a glimpse of it.

"Pretty much, yeah. But it's awesome. Especially during sex."

Kurt stared. "It is?"

"Oh yeah. Especially when you bend over."

Kurt flushed at the words. "O-oh."

"Come on, I'll show you." Without even waiting for an answer, Dave tugged him along to their bedroom, despite Kurt's protests.

"But I – I have to finish the cupcakes, they-"

Dave pressed him up against the wall of the short hallway leading to their bedroom, flush against the other boy, silencing him with another kiss.

Kurt looked at him, swallowing hard as he tried to regain focus. Even after almost nine months together, he still couldn't seem to get over the amount of passion that Dave would kiss him with, seeming to leave him breathless every time.

"The cupcakes will be there when we get back."

Dave lead him into the bedroom quickly before Kurt could even say anything more about it. Kurt could already tell he was in for a long night of being worshipped by the other boy. Dave was always like that when Kurt had these bouts of severe insecurity.

It was just one of the many things he loved most about Dave.


End file.
